


Butting In

by MishiTamashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybridstuck, Fluff, M/M, not sexy butting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having horns and dealing with college stress is hard sometimes especially when enough stress builds up and you just wanna blow it on butting but it's pretty hard to find someone that can deal with that when a certain student is past six feet and looks as though he could cleanly steamroll a brick wall into a flat cartoony rendition. Having dorm mates helps though, dorm mates that are nice enough to help out with helmets and pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butting In

Typically Gamzee was well known for being a really chill guy if not the empty-headed goatkin that was always talking about some shit that no one could follow that lucked his way into college. Dave knew him better than that, which may have been because they were roommates. His bushy tail twitched with every dull little knock Gamzee made against the wall, denting up the walls in their shitty dorm with his horns that curved back along the swoop of his skull and back under themselves. Though Dave kept face he was still pretty fidgety, then again he was squirrelkin and thus not all that hard to startle and if anything his tail would give it all away.

After a few more minutes of thus dull knocks he got up and looked around for his helmet, the guy would be like this for days if he didn’t get it all off his chest right now and they couldn’t really afford any more bitching from the supervisor on their floor about the dents and scratches on the floor and in the hall. He walked outside of his room and into the hall with his fingers hooked into the padded inside of the helmet.

“Gamzee,” He said simply making the other pause in his dull hitting deep, blue eyes reflected in the shiny aviators Dave always wore.

“Man, you don’t even gotta up and do this,” Though that was the only word of defiance he’d say about it because when Dave put on the helmet he was up on his feet in the next instance. Gamzee was more than happy to butt with anyone who would, that helmet had seen some wear over the past few semesters. Typically around the time for testing and major exams and in those experiences Dave tried out new methods and means so neither of them gets hurt so badly.

The helmet had a pillow attached to the top of it (not that it helped so very much) and Dave also braced himself by going down the end of the hall and using the bathroom doorframe to help in bracing himself, the short length of the hallway giving Gamzee an ample amount of room to charge.

He’d watched Gamzee take his place, a look of stern concentration on his, usually goofy, face as he shifted into a lower stance then finally lowered his head. The blond’s tail twitched behind him in nerves, it’s not like Gamzee was a predator, neither of them were which made living together easy but that look and the fact he was literally about to take on some six foot something goatkin head on is a lot to be fucking anxious about. Nonetheless he took off his shades and lowered his head, toes pressing hard against the cold tile as he braced himself, gripping the doorframe so he doesn’t fall flat back on his tail.

Nerves ran and his heartbeat upped in pace when he heard Gamzee run forward down the short hallway and tightened up. The pillow clearly never helped because his horns still cracked against the hardness of the helmet, the force from the hit shook him from his skull and down his spine making his ears tingle. Still Dave was pushing back some straining to push back against his roommate. Pretty damn sure one day he’d break his friggin’ neck doing this shit but the guy didn’t have any other willing participants. There wasn’t exactly a campus butting station for students to take out their stress and pent-up frustration or even have fun which was bullshit and something that should definitely be filed to the school board for consideration.

After a few seconds Gamzee backed up and went back to his starting place. “Are you fucking serious? Dude what even crawled up your ass?” Dave complained but took position once again trying to get blood flowing in his locked legs, resisting the urge to slam the door on the other.

More pounding steps as they made their way down the hall and he braced himself all the same only to stop when nothing came for a few good hard, tense seconds. “Wow, what an ass. Way to give me a heartattack.”

Gamzee simply grinned and knocked his horns lightly against the helmet and leaned on Dave. “Thanks brother, I was just pickin’, no need to be getting your tail all bushed up.”

“It’s always bushy, nice job paying attention to your roommate and his very distinctive features. It’s bushy and majesty like the finest of fur that anyone would kill for. I was scared you might actually run me down just to get your paws on it, that's where the legitimate worry was coming from. Jealous that your shitty goatee, pun intended, doesn't have shit on it.”

The goatkin chuckled as the other put his shades back on and leaned off him so he could remove the helmet, skinny fingers helping (but mostly hurting) to put his hair back in place. “Nah, see if I did that then who would I even butt with? That don’t seem so beneficial to me.”

“The wall and then get kicked out of the dorm on your little tiny tail. Then again you wouldn’t be paying for my chiropractor because I’m going to need one.” Freeing himself of the bathroom Dave shook out his hair and batted Gamzee away before fixing it himself.

“How about I just make you some motherfuckin’ almond cookies and we call that shit even?”

“Yeah, that works too.”


End file.
